Choices
by xxThisClosexx
Summary: Ash finally sees the world in a new light. He can't decode his emtions toward his two best friends, but something is different. Ash needs to decide if he's going with his heart, to save a tearful heartbreak, or with his mind, to save his own reputation.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Sorry for the cruddy title.. T for swearing and some future chapter occurances.. MAYBE. Kay, so just to inform you, this story will probably be very cliché. Sorry, that's just me; very cliché. But not in a BAD way. I'm not convinced you'll hate the story. Just, TRY to like it, lol. Erg... **

**Ok second: THIS CONTAINS, LIKE, A WHOLE SLOOO OF SHIPPINGS! (Is sloo a word? I don't think so...) you don't have to be a fan all the shipping's to enjoy this story, I promise you. Yeah, But this does contain a bit of Palletshipping in it as well. That means BOY AND BOY. If you no like, no read. Got it? Ok….ENJOY!**

**Oh yes, one last thing. I suck at keeping characters in character. Like, I can sometimes, but a lot of times….I stretch it a bit. I haven't seen the anime in like, ever. So BEAR WITH ME! Ok, NOW enjoy! :D)**

Love. It's an interesting word… It's a word with a few different meanings, depending on the type of person you are. It's a word that fits naturally into some lives, and for others, it waits patiently at their doorstep, anticipating the day they finally open their door. Some open it early, some later, and then you have the people who never get an opportunity to open that door. No matter how hard they try, the door is locked, and they can't seem to retrieve that key. It's a word that is commonly taken advantage of. People use it as their doormat. It's something that's always there for them, but all they do is wipe their dirty feet on it, blemishing its clean innocence. Then, there are those people who completely respect it. You have those people who treat it fair, and let it take its turns, instead of cheating, and secretly taking your turn while they're not looking. There are many definitions of love. There are many ways to experience it. It's got its rules, but rules are made for breaking….right?

"Come on Ashy-boy." The brunette interrogated. "I know there's someone out there you've got your eye on!" He suspiciously lifted an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Ash confirmed, ascertain and not thinking twice. Misty and Gary exchanged irritated glances. All of them sitting together on Ash's bed, anything anyone did was noticeable. "What?" he asked with irritation.

"Look, Ash." Misty started to rant, "You need to wake up and smell the bacon! There's a life out there waiting to be lived! You have no idea how many girls all around would DIE to date you! Life isn't all about becoming a Pokémon master you know. We're 16 years old, and not getting any younger! Live a little!" Misty felt quite proud of that one. Gary was even looking at her with admiration.

Ash thought a minute. "Well, working towards becoming a Pokémon trainer is what got me this far in the first place." He paused to think, then looked up at Misty again, "If all those girls really do like me as you say they do, it's my goal that brought them." Ash was now the one feeling proud. He totally owned her. He wasn't sure why they were doing all this questioning. He was allowed to carry his own opinion, while they carried theirs…right? He doesn't have to like anybody! He was completely happy how he was.

"What about me?" Misty suddenly said, breaking the silence. "If you hate girls so much…why do you hang out with me?"

Ash didn't hesitate. "Well…your different." He said, "You're not really a girl…your one of the guys!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Gary made a psychotic burst of laughter. "FRIEND ZONED!" He shouted. Ash obviously didn't comprehend, but Misty's cheeks started to burn.

"I'm one of the guys?" She shouted, "Really?"

"Yes. But in a good way." Ash smiled at her.

Misty looked at him for a moment. She wasn't sure how to respond. As she looked, she accidently noticed his shiny, black hair. When they were young, it was all improperly stuffed into his stupid little hat, not taken care of as it should. It was actually still a mess, but now, it was a hot mess. It flew in all directions, falling wildly in front of his face. It was sort of intriguing…..

"It's because no girls like you, isn't it?" Gary offered him a genuine face, which immediately turned into a snicker. Ash glared at him, cheeks growing red.

"NO!" Ash argued. "MISTY SAID THAT GIRLS LIKE ME!" He crossed his arms, irritated at Gary. Even after all these years, he still knew how to push his buttons.

Gary shook his head, continuing to snicker. Misty was looking at Ash deeply. It almost seemed as if she was staring right through him. She obviously wasn't with them at the moment.

Ash and Gary continued their chick fight, when suddenly, out of nowhere, something happened. It was sudden, and probably a life changing experience for Ash. Misty leaned in towards Ash. He had unreasonably slow reflexes, so he allowed Misty to kiss him. She pressed her lips softly against Ash's. A sudden rush ran through his entire body. It felt like drinking a cup of hot chocolate on a warm winter afternoon. His mind raced and so many thoughts pounded his head, he couldn't keep them all straight. Ash kept his eyes wide open, staring at Misty, terrified. She didn't try anything funny, because she knew he was a deprived child who had no street smarts…whatsoever.

Gary sat there awkwardly while it happened. His face was burning a deep shade of red. He scratched his head and looked in all other directions. Finally, in rage, he pulled Misty's head away from Ash's.

"Jeez, enough's enough." Noticing the innocent stares of his friends, he alternated his tone and emotions. "So Ashy-boy, I guess there IS a girl for you, huh?" But Ash was frozen and ice cold. He wasn't sure how to comprehend the events that had just occurred. Was it…good? Was it…gross? What…? He shut his eyes for a second, attempting to relive that moment; trying to grasp the softness and warmth of her lips. His first kiss. The room suddenly felt cold, and the situation seemed so new. It felt like a new day. His mind went racing in a million directions. Suddenly, questions started rolling into his mind. New questions. Different questions. He re-opened his eyes and realized his two friends were trying to get his attention.

"Ash." Gary said, with a deep, concerned voice. Chills ran down his back. The sound of his voice rushed past him like a gust of wind. "What's wrong with you?"

Misty gave him an innocent stare, but Ash could tell she was fiercely hiding back giggles. Ash couldn't keep his eyes off Misty. She suddenly looked different, in a way he couldn't explain. Everyone looked older. Everyone sounded older. What was happening to him? It's like new layers were getting peeled from his eyes. He felt he was seeing things differently.

"Guys..." He whispered. He could feel his face heating up. "Can I be alone?"

"Sure, I'll leave you two alone." Gary winked at him.

"No, I mean…by myself. Like..." He paused and let out a huge sigh, indicating his friends he was upset. "Leave." He didn't indent to sound harsh, but noticing the reactions of his friends, he realized he had been.

"Look, Ash, I didn't mean to upset you." Whatever giddy feeling Misty was holding was obviously gone now. "It won't happen again, I'm sorry. I just thought I needed to…you know, open up your eyes a little."

Open up your eyes. Open up your eyes. That statement wrapped around his head, holding tighter and tighter every time he tried to define it. He felt as if his eyes were opened. He stared at Misty, and with his opened eyes he realized she looked like a girl. Something he always took advantage of when they were small, was the assumption that Misty was just another boy…well in girl form of course. But now, he realized…she WAS a girl. She LOOKED like a girl, her voice SOUNDED like a girl's one. He didn't like this open eyes shenanigans. Not at all.

"Well, I don't know what you mean by that." He couldn't have been more awkward while he spoke. The lies ran off his tongue so unnaturally, his friends gave him a look of disapproval. They shook their heads and finally left. They didn't say another word to him.

That kiss. So real. So unnatural feeling. He thought, and he couldn't quite grasp it. Did Misty..like him? Nah, they were only friends… And he remembered how she said it was only to open up his eyes. so…the kiss was only out of friendship. She was HELPING him. But…he still couldn't define the feelings he was feeling towards her. Was it…love? No, of course not. Ash didn't LOVE anybody. Did he?... Suddenly his thoughts shifted toward his other friend, Gary. They were all on a bed together. That statement didn't seem unusual to Ash...until now. His rival. They were friends now. It was all so weird. They hated each other for the longest time…what was all this friendship business going on? Why were they even friends? He was always torturing Ash. Always making fun of him. Well…he was funny. He could make him laugh. And, he did enjoy his company. He always felt happy around Gary.  
Even when he was calling him names, it always felt so friendly, so close. It always felt…loving. And his teeth were pretty straight. He noticed that….. ….. his hair….. it was actually nice looking. It fell perfectly in front of his face. When he moves, it almost…flows. It sits perfectly in front of those eyes…those deep eyes…those…..

…..woah. Ash stopped for a moment. What in the HELL was he thinking? Ash did NOT like Gary! Gary's a…a boy! How disgusting! What would his friends think? Well, that wouldn't matter…because he doesn't like Gary! End of story!

….

"Yeah, that was pretty weird yesterday." Ash admitted, rejoining his two friends, same place. "Sorry for acting so weird."

Misty giggled, "It's okay Ash! We're always here for you."

"Yeah." Gary agreed, winking at Ash. Again, chills dug through his spine. Why does he do that? It's like…he almost…flirts? Nahh.

It was a little awkward for a moment. It seemed no one knew what to say. Yesterdays kiss was so….refreshing. But, it made things awkward. Ash and Misty could hardly look at each other. But he did catch a glimpse of her…her clothes were pretty much similar to when they were young. It was a small tank top that reveled her belly. Of course, since then, she had grown curves…and….other things... It was a little awkward, but it was sort of…attractive.

Ash's face heated up when he realized he was staring at her chest. Ash looked up to make sure no one noticed, but Gary had already caught him in action.

"Yo, Ash, Misty's eyes are up here!" Gary pointed in an upward direction, towards Misty's eyes. His face turned red also, and he broke down into fits of laughter. Misty's face burned up. The room got real awkward and intense. Even though Gary's laughter was loud enough to hear from the next room, everything seemed silent and awkward.

"I wasn't looking there, Gary!" His words didn't flow, once again, but this time his friends didn't notice. "I was…just…thinking."

"Oh were you?" Gary's sarcasm didn't please Ash.

"I'm not a CREEP!" Ash shouted.

"I didn't say you were." Gary obviously didn't mean to upset him.

"Why do you always do that, Gary!" Ash got a bit closer to his face.

"Do what?"

"You make some shit joke about me, then try to play it cool! What's with you and torturing me? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you Ash…I just…."

"Just what?" Ash squinted his eyes.

Gary paused and looked back up at Ash. "You know, I don't know."

Ash's expression softened, but he remained where he was. He looked up at Gary, and stared into those deep, emotional eyes. He saw not only himself in them, but he saw Gary's affection. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about it was so…comforting….until he realized he was staring right at Gary, and they were merely inches away.

"You know…" Ash said, slowly backing away from Gary, but still staring straight at him. "Are things…..different…to you guys?"

"Whattaya mean?" Misty asked. Her voice rushed through Ash like it did with Gary, but not in a refreshing way. There was more of an innocence to it then there was power, which was weird…especially with Misty.

Gary didn't speak. He just sat there, looking wounded.

"Like…what happened?"

"To what?" Misty was dying of anticipation.

"To everything?"

"Ash, STOP talking nonsense and speak your damn mind!" Misty was irritated, obviously.

"Why did we stop our Pokémon adventure?" He deeply wished to grab those words from the air and stuff them back into his mouth, but they had already been released into public ears.

"Ash…not with this again." Misty sighed. Since he couldn't take back his words, he decided he would just defend them.

"Why don't we have…goals?"

"Well…we do." Misty said, suddenly compassionate.

"Like what?" Ash started to complain. "We have nothing to live for anymore."

"Well…my goal…for example..." Misty started, looking down, then back up at Ash, "Is you."

**(A/N: LOL the cliché-ness is making me laugh…its sooooo bad. So errm..LOL. That's all I can say after I re-read this myself. I was planning on continuing this…but…uh, I'm reconsidering. Please tell me if this is…even remotely good…at all. I might actually take this down... , Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm always looking to improve my writing. -.- GAH! Okay, well, don't flame, cause I'll throw my computer out a window, and it WILL hit you. . Erg….well, k bye.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Lol I know, quick update! This story is just so much fun to write! **

**Wow, I got 3 reviews! ..…that's a big deal for me, okay? Thanks ****guys! And also I have to thank "LRN" here because she was anonymous and I couldn't do it personally! D: **

**Okay, so I really hope this chapter is better. (I'm sorry, I'm still convinced my last chapter wasn't as good as it could be, even after those beautiful reviews, lol.) I tried my best. This chapter is for those who said I should continue, because that's the only reason I am….so you better enjoy this! ;D Alrighty then, on with it, I guess.) **

**...**

Something in Ash's head just clicked. It wasn't even necessary to think it over…he just KNEW, right away.

_Misty likes me._

After consideration, he knew it all along. But, for some reason, he wasn't allowing himself to admit it. Something in his head was telling him "No, she doesn't like you. You guys are FRIENDS." And he wasn't sure why.

The thought of them together made him slightly uncomfortable. He knew that voice in his head could be speaking some truth. I mean, sure, she was ATTRACTIVE, but he just couldn't get a picture in his mind. Best friends for life…together?…..dating? Something didn't seem right. Nothing seemed right.

Of course, nothing was more uncomfortable than experiencing mixed emotions toward another boy! He couldn't locate the core of that feeling, or the reasons, but it wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he tried to force it out. It kept haunting him. It was nothing extreme, but it felt awkward to Ash…just to think about a boy like that…especially this boy…. The boy who had been his rival and target enemy his entire life. The boy who probably is and always has been, against gays!

Misty's words obviously silenced the room again. No one spoke for a while. Ash was in another mental panic attack, and Misty sat there silently, awaiting a response from Ash.

Gary looked at Ash and chuckled. "This is getting pretty intense, huh?"

"Shut your MOUTH, Gary!" Ash wasn't as angry, but he shot him a pretty intimidating glance. He looked back at Misty. "Look, I don't know what to say."

"Well, for starters, you can reward me with some kind of reaction." Misty was irritated all of a sudden. She had obviously been in deep thought at the same time Ash was. "I thought the kiss was enough…but you obviously can't add 2 and 2, because I had to spell the damn thing out for you!"

Once again, Misty's words silenced the room. "Look Ash…I'm sorry, but…. I like you a lot." She paused and sighed, trying to choose her words carefully, since she had already spilled the beans about the crush. "And, I have for quite some time."

Gary started to fidget.

"Like…how long?" Ash suddenly became interested.

"I don't really think it matters how long, right?" Gary interrupted, irritated out of his mind. "I mean, you both OBVIOUSLY like each other, so why not just make out right now? I mean it doesn't matter that I'm sitting right here, right?"

Misty grinned and apologized for ignoring him. They both started talking, but Ash tuned it out completely.

_You both OBVIOUSLY like each other, so why not just make out right now? _This ran through his mind a few times. _You both OBVIOUSLY like each other. OBVIOUSLY. _Because it's so OBVIOUS to Gary.

He then realized he MUST have feelings for Misty. If he didn't, it wouldn't be so OBVIOUS to Gary? Right?

But…If it's so OBVIOUS to Gary, why isn't it obvious to him? Why can't he decode the feelings he has for her…if there's anything there to decode at all.

Of course there is. There has to be. He likes girls. Especially girls that like him first. Boy plus girl equals LOVE? Right?

So why was he forced to continue pushing Gary out of his mind? Why was he even in his mind? It was wrong. All wrong. Boy plus boy equals…nothing. Nothing at all. There's no chance for him and Gary to be together, because it's all wrong. Nothing adds up. Nothing makes sense…that's not how love works.

Not that he wants to be with Gary anyway. He's a boy, and that's NOT NORMAL.

Ash. Ash. Ash. ?

"Ash!" Gary was trying to get his attention. At that moment, he realized how close he had been sitting to him. For a split second, he could almost feel Gary's heat. His cheeks started to burn, and he scooted farther away. Gary gave him a strange look.

"What's wrong with you? I don't have cooties ya know!" Gary looked a bit embarrassed, but he pulled himself together quickly. However, Ash's cheeks continued to burn.

He didn't know what was wrong. Something was wrong. Something in his mind was SCREWING UP. He needed help. Lots of help.

"Listen guys…" Ash started, looking back up at his wounded friends. "This just isn't working out. Things have become way too weird…and I really just need time to think. I'm sorry."

Misty looked completely irritated, but Gary, for some reason, grinned. "Oh, Ashy-boy. So honest. Something I've always admired about you."

Woah. What? Gary? Admiring Ash? What?

Gary widened his eyes so far, they seemed ready to burst. "Well, I mean….not ADMIRED. I just…you know…" He stuttered so quickly, Ash could hardly make out the words.

He was obviously nervous. This kind of thing does NOT happen to Gary Oak!

Misty interrupted him, "Look Ash, we'll give you time to think and whatever, but this has got to end at some point. Got it?"

Jeez, so demanding.

"Yeah, sure." Ash noticed anger and rage joining the pool of emotions he was feeling.

They both left Ash alone. He took a long, deep breath in, and let it out, letting his back plummet freely to the bed.

_What the HELL just happened?_

_What the HELL? _

For starters, Ash couldn't tell WHY those two had to continue to TORTURE him? Why must he be forced to sit through this STUPID BULLCRAP all the time? It's not just a stupid little situation anymore, it's angering and confusing. Why must he battle WWIII inside, while those two sit there and wait for a result? Why must he do EVERYTHING? Why must he rip himself apart while those two just sit there and, what, giggle?

He took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling fiercely.

The worst part….

The part that picked at him, little by little, digging deeper and deeper to his core…

Was that there was a BOY involved in this little love triangle.

Ash did NOT like BOYS! But every single attempt at convincing himself is shot down by Gary. Gary, Gary, Gary!

That's all he could process! That stupid fight had been between Ash and Misty, and all Ash could think was Gary. That name. That face. That smile. That humor. That gosh dang CUTENESS. That stupid aura that surrounded him, making him something you can't be away from. WHY? WHY did he think those things? This was supposed to be between Ash and Misty! So, WHY in the name of PIKACHU is he thinking about GARY? Misty is obviously hot! Misty is the one he wants! He wants Misty! So why does Gary keep pushing his way into the front of the gosh dang line. It's like they're fighting over it! Why can't they just stop? He can't have two people. He can only have ONE! So which one does he like?

He stopped for a second, and noticed a tear had snuck from his eye. He felt a slight lump form in his throat.

And now…he's CRYING?

No. This had gone way too far. It was all too much! Nothing was making sense, and it was all Gary and Misty's fault! He either had to get away from it all, or stand up, right in front of it…face to face.

…

It seemed like forever, but Ash had managed to fall asleep. The next day, he didn't call over his friends. He spent the first half of the day mostly alone.

"Pikachu…who do you like better? Gary or Misty?" He asked his Pikachu, suddenly interested in his little Pokémon's opinions'.

Pikachu didn't speak, but answered with a look that spoke for itself.

"Okay, okay, Misty." Ash laughed, "But, which one do you think is better for me?"

And there was the silence.

Pikachu tilted it's head. "Pika?"

"Yeah….Misty or Gary." He spoke slowly. His Pikachu was obviously confused.

"Pika pika?"

Ash chuckled as this whole situation finally clicked in his mind. He was asking his PIKACHU for advice. He needed some real help, from real people.

_Why not call up some friends? _Why he assumed this some grand idea, no one will ever know.

At first, he tried some people he wasn't as close with. Paul, Drew, you know, the whole sha-bang. Then people a little closer…Dawn, May, Iris, Brock.

But…a few phone calls later, he realized he wasn't going to be getting support. Everyone seemed a little wounded after he mentioned names. No one wanted to talk about it. Not May, not Dawn, not Tracey. Not even Brock was up for a round of wisdom. Everyone had something to do, or somewhere to be. It was his Pikachu and him. That's it. He was alone. He was confused. He was not in the mood for bull crap. Unfortunately, the resolution may involve heartbreak with a side of bull crap.

He knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to fight it anymore. He had to face his problems. He had to come clean…to them both.

...

**(A/N: I was planning to continue, but this chapter seemed long enough. Well, I'm proud of myself. I accomplished what I had hoped. I do believe this chapter is better written than the last one? Opinions?**

**If you found this chapter boring, IM SORRY! When I get ideas, it takes me a while to lead up to them. GAH, don't give up on me yet. **

**So, Read and Review pweeese? Reviewing will make me a better writer! (not really, I'll just love you forever and ever and ever!) Something I really need…A CRITIQUE! I need writing improvement (IDC about spelling! JS), and if something about my writing bugs you or stands out…please tell me about it in a non-flamey kind of way. :3 **

**Alright! Oh, yeah, if you actually do like this story, then I'd like to say, I think you'll be surprised with his choice. ;) Did I scare you? Muahahahah! Kbye!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Well, not much to say. First of all, this is me thanking the anonymous people! (anon!) Second, I hope my story is everything you had hoped. If it doesn't end like your fangirl/boy ;) heart desired, I do give you my full permission to chuck your computer out the window in psychotic anger, if you so please. :D **

**Jeez, stop listening to me rant about how bad I am at writing and enjoy the gosh-dang story! :D) **

…

Pain overflowed Ash's mind with every step he took. His head throbbed of nervousness. His mind demanded him to be shining with confidence, so he obeyed. He walked proudly, even though he felt the breath being taken from him. He felt nervous and unable to breath properly. Finally, one specific person wasn't the complete focus of Ash's head. Instead, it held two people firmly in its grasp, unable to be shaken out. In a way, his mind was playing it cool, but at the same time, it flew wildly in different directions, making thinking, and sometimes walking, correctly impossible for Ash.

_This must be what it's like to be Gary. _Ash thought. Forcing self confidence to show through, when all you really desire is to die alone in a deep, dark corner. For a reason Ash would never know, he knew this about Gary. He saw past the confident shell. Yes, he could hide it well, but all Ash saw was the tiny self consciousness that leaked through his confident mask. He recognized the weakness hidden behind the wall of strength. He knew this about Gary, and he seemed to be the only one to recognize it.

Ash didn't want to disappear. He truly enjoyed his life. Most of it was pretty decent. It was all this drama he wished would end. He wished more than ever to make things normal. Why wasn't anything normal? Why was everything complicated? Why did he have to grip that friendship so tightly, it split right open in his hands? He had to come between the love, and turn it into something much more than that? For what?

Dating your best friend. Of course, everything has its pros and cons. Pros? You know this person. It's someone you've loved your entire life. You trust them. You would do anything for them. You can talk to them. About whatever. You are like two peas in a pod. Everything seems right when you think about it. Now, the cons. Things can get AWKWARD. Will you be able to look at them the same way? Things might be different. There might be sudden tension when you have nothing to talk about, not the comfortable silence you've always experienced. And anyway, none of that even matters, because the worst tension of all comes from rejection. It's defiantly a risky move, but is it better to take a chance then to live with regret your entire life?

Anyway…his friends were mad at him. Obviously. He was such an asshole to them. The last thing he remembered was they're disappointed faces walking out his door. Why? Because he told them to. He told them to LEAVE. He was such an idiot. Every time he has issues, he lets them bleed so everyone can suffer with him. He never thinks of others first.

No. This was all gonna change. Act like Gary. Put on your confidence. Cover up the turmoil. Now. This was the only route to success.

He felt his heart skip beats as he approached the grassy area he persuaded them to meet. Honestly, he was just scared. All he needed was 20 seconds of confidence.

As he looked around, he recognized the area. It was defiantly beautiful. The grass swayed softly in light wind. The sun was shining brightly over the trees, creating soft patches of light below his feet. It was defiantly a beautiful forest, and a place he wouldn't dare forget about.

He spotted his friends. They were seated impatiently on a large boulder, big enough to fit one more person. His heart seemed to stop. He didn't want to continue. His breath was being taken right from his mouth, so he held his breath. He was about to turn around when he caught his friend's eye. He then realized there was no turning back. He had to continue. 20 seconds of courage. 20 seconds of courage.

He realized he was making a big deal of nothing. Why did he ask them to meet him in this isolated area? Why not at his house, like usual? Why was everything about this so awful to Ash? Why was he suddenly at a loss of thoughts? Why couldn't he just grow a pair and confess? Why was he such a wimp? Would they be disappointed when they heard his explanation? Would they be bored?

"What's this all about, Ash?" Misty asked when he became close enough to hear. "I don't remember an apology, so this better be good."

Misty was obviously expecting an immediate explanation. She acted as if she was needed elsewhere, but Ash knew this wasn't the case. Best friends just know each other that way.

"Come on Ash," Gary groaned, "Just tell us why we're here! The anticipation is killing us!"

Misty glared at Gary with widened eyes that seemed to speak words. They obviously planned on acting angry towards Ash. Failure.

Ash looked around. The beauty of the area calmed him down a bit, and he was able to speak with some confidence. "Isn't this place great?" Ash asked. Misty and Gary looked confused at first, but they're expressions softened.

"Yeah, it brings back memories." Gary said. "When we were little."

"Oh yeah, I recognize this place!" Misty grinned, "This is where we met Gary!"

"It sure is." Ash confirmed.

"Those were great times. Gary, you were SO clumsy and awkward as a kid!" Misty giggled, and so did Gary.

"I know!" Gary laughed.

"I remember it like it was yesterday!" Misty laughed. "You had attempted to climb that tree over there!" She pointed to a specific tree.

"That was the last time I tried to climb anything." Gary said.

"Yeah, because you got stuck!" Ash joined in. "Misty and I had just been walking through the area, and we saw you stuck up in that tree, crying!"

The end of Gary's mouth curved upward.

Things were going better than expected. It seemed 20 seconds of courage wasn't necessary. Ash forgot why he was even there.

"Yeah, I did. But hey, I wasn't CRYING!" Gary nudged Ash playfully, "I was six, what do you expect? I bravely jump down from the tall tree and expect not to break bones?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ash laughed. "The best part was when we found you, though."

"Oh that was great!" Misty pointed at Gary, "You were screaming for us to help you. But, it wasn't like we could climb up there and get you, so Ash offered to catch you!" Everyone laughed.

"What a mistake that was." Ash giggled, and Gary did too. "You actually jumped!"

"Well, I thought you were gonna catch me!" Gary explained, "But instead, you broke my fall, which was more than enough to save me from that treacherous tree!"

Everyone was in happy fits of laughter. Gary had just thanked Ash without any realization. They were having a great time, and Ash realized he had stressed over nothing. His friends were right there for him. Always. They would always be his support. No matter what. Bringing back old memories created a warm, safe feeling inside him. Even if he confessed a small crush to one of them, they would always accept him…right?

"But anyway, that was way back, when I didn't have any sort of crush on you guys." The roll of the conversation had brought Ash to speak without thinking, and this statement was a result of his carelessness.

Everything was silent. All the tension that may have disappeared while taking a walk down memory lane reappeared in seconds. Ash wished to disappear.

"Ash, cut it out." Misty snapped, irritated all over again. "This is not fun for any of us. Tell us what's going on with you."

If any time was a good time to explain, now was that time.

He didn't know how to start, so his mind did the talking for him.

"I…I like someone." Ash blurted. He couldn't figure another way to say it.

Misty didn't hesitate. "WHO?" She cleared her throat. "Well, who is it, Ash?"

"I think I should explain first…" Ash started, feeling the sweat in his palms. "I had to make a choice. It was a difficult choice. It wasn't very simple to decode either…."

Obviously, neither of his friends had a bit of patience.

"Crap, enough with the nonsense, Ash, just tell us who it is already!" Gary's anticipation was bleeding through like an open wound.

"Look guys. I had to CHOOSE. Between TWO DAMN PEOPLE."

"Wow! I can't believe I had competition!" Misty snorted. She blushed a bit, and looked at the ground, immediately looking back up with replenished confidence. "Lemme guess, it's that Dawn chick, right?"

"No, Misty. Your competition wasn't Dawn." Ash said, confirming a spot for Misty in the running. He looked at the ground, and he knew exactly what he was about to say next. He just, didn't want to say it. He wished for nothing more than to be somewhere else. He needed acceptance. It was only after Misty nudged him he realized he had to continue. "….It was Gary..."

It was only after he spoke, did he know how his friends would react. He knew what they would think. He hadn't confirmed the choice, but he defiantly gave Gary a position on his love list. Ash panicked. He wasn't ready to see reactions. No one spoke, and he heard nothing. He did what he thought would let him escape.

20 seconds of courage.

Without thinking, he leaned over into Gary's tempting lips, and pressed them against his own. Before he knew it, he was kissing Gary Oak.

…

**(A/N: Did you chuck your computer out a window? Probably not. ;)**

**Also, were there any OOC's? Cause I'm having so much trouble with that!**

**HOLY CRAP. I rewrote this chapter twice, so I REALLY hope you liked it! If not, give me a critique, telling me what I could improve on! (I don't think the beginning flowed too well, but that's just me)**

**Only one or two chapters left. Who knows? I really hope you like it so far, because it's so much fun to write, even if I have to do it over and over again. -.- Please review!)**


End file.
